dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Terry/Armor
Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Tyrannosaurus *Name: Terry (ティラノ Tirano) *Owner: Ursula & Dr. Z (Alpha Gang) *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 700 **Rock/Scissors: 425 *Type: Reform Type *Card Rarity: Gold *Ultimate Move: Ultimate Fire *Other: Like all armored arcade dinosaurs, he gains his armor after he battles enough to fill the bar at the bottom of the screen, using his Ultimate Move on the next win. The bar to use the Move again recharges quicker once he has his armor. Availability Like all armored dinosaurs, he was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 1st Edition (New; DT02-竜) *Gekizan 2nd Edition (DT04-竜) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (DT04-竜) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (DT12-竜) *3D image edition (DT18-竜) *Kakushin 1st Edition (DT24-竜) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (DT30-竜) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (DT36-竜) *Kakushin 4th Edition (DT42-竜) Terry Card (DinoTector Armor) 2.png|Back of DinoTector Terry arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Terry DinoTector Armor Card Geki 2nd.gif|DinoTector Terry arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Terry DinoTector Armor Card 6.gif|DinoTector Terry arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Terry Card (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Back of DinoTector Terry arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Terry DinoTector Armor Card 5.gif|DinoTector Terry arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Terry DinoTector Armor Card 4.gif|DinoTector Terry arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Terry DinoTector Armor Card 3.gif|DinoTector Terry arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Terry DinoTector Armor Card 2.gif|DinoTector Terry arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Terry DinoTector Armor Card 1.gif|DinoTector Terry arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Dr. Z (Alpha Gang), Ursula (Alpha Gang) *Debut: Dinosaurs of the Caribbean **Appeared In: 55, 70, 74, 78-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Edmontonia, Gigas *Other: Terry can use Ultimate Fire only when in this form. His Element Booster was first used against Gavro's Edmontonia. It is the first of the Alpha Gang's Element Boosters to debut and the third overall, and is typically used as his main battling form once acquired. Move Cards ;Ultimate Fire :Terry gathers fire around him, then charges, pushing a wall of fire in front of him and rams into the enemy! Provided by Dr. Z. ;Heat Eruption :A storm of flaming hot meteors rain from the sky above Terry! Acquired after Mapusaurus' defeat. ;Magma Blaster :Terry collects fire in his mouth, then shoots it off as a beam! Several possible origins. TCG Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000, 1900 (PP1) *Level: - *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKDS-080/100, DKDS-095/100, DKTA-080/100, SAS-074/100, PP1-001/006, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare (DKDS-SAS), Colossal Rare (DKDS), Colossal Exclusive (PP1), Unknown (DKJC) *Other: As a Dinotector Dinosaur, it can only be summoned by being placed on top of a small form Terry with the On ability. His card from the Jurassic Clash booster set is unknown, but presumably exists. *Abilities: ;Master (all) :This Dinosaur can use all Fire Super Moves. ;Bite (DKDS) :If this Dinosaur uses an Ultimate Super Move during your turn, it gains 2 during that battle. (If you win, your opponent loses 2 extra Life Points. An Ultimate Super Move is any Super Move with "Ultimate" in its name.) ;of Justice (DKTA) :If this Dinosaur attacks a level 6 or higher Spectral Armor Dinosaur, this Dinosaur gains +1000 Power during that battle. ;Gang Unification (SAS) :At the end of your turn, if you have "Spiny (Battle Mode)" or "Tank (Battle Mode)" in play you can choose a "Spiny" or "Tank" in your deck and put it in your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Strengthening (PP1) :When this Dinosaur attacks, you can reveal your hand. If all the cards revealed are Fire cards, this Dinosaur has 2200 Power during that battle. Tyrannosaurus - Terry DinoTector TCG Card 2-DKDS-Collosal (German).jpg|Terry (Dinotector) Colossal Rare TCG card (DKDS) Tyrannosaurus armor TCG card.png|Terry (Dinotector) TCG card (DKTA) F1terry074-100-terry-dinotecteur.jpg|Terry (Dinotector) TCG card (SAS) (French) Tyrannosaurus - Terry DinoTector TCG Card 5-PP1-Colossal (French).png|Terry (Dinotector) TCG card (PP1) (French) Gallery Tyrannosaurus armor.jpg|full-sized DinoTector Terry Terry DT anime.JPG|Terry summoned with DinoTector Armor Ultimate Fire (Terry) 02.jpg|DinoTector Terry using Ultimate Fire Videos Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Element Booster Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:Male Category:Characters